To protect the environment, people worldwide are becoming increasingly cautious and have generally accepted that the use of fossil fuels should be minimized, and in particular electricity from the mains/household power.
Lighting is one area where energy saving can readily be achieved by the general public. For example, light bulbs of relatively lower power ratings are recommended for general lighting purposes for which lighting intensity is often not critical. In certain jurisdictions, regulations have been made for constraining the operation of lighting apparatus, etc. to below a specific wattage rating, e.g. 190 W for light kits on ceiling fans.
However, due to negligence or lightheartedness, some people may still use over-power light bulbs for brighter illumination, and this will cause unnecessary wastage of energy and can be dangerous.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved protection circuit for limiting the operating power of an electrical device and method thereof.